


Use Your Words, Boy Wonder

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, light rope bondage, someone is dressed as Wonder Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is <i>too damn good</i> at hitting all of Jason's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words, Boy Wonder

Jason stared at his phone as he unlocked the front door with his other hand, bags looped over his wrists. He’d stared at it when he’d gotten Roy’s text while leaving the store, the words replaying over and over again in his head while he drove.

_Kori is surprising Lian after school- house is ours til late. Come home._

Jason swallowed thickly. There were two possibilities behind the text- _one_ , Roy had a job lined up, or new toys to test, and Jason would spend half the night scrubbing _lord knows what_ off his body and begrudgingly tossing away another singed leather jacket-

Or, _two_ , Roy had something far more _intimate_ planned.

And honestly, Jason had no idea which.

He closed the door with his foot, heading for the kitchen and dropping the bags on the table. He’d been to three different craft stores, trying to piece together everything Lian’s class needed for their weekly _craft day_ come the end of the week. It was he and Roy’s turn to furnish the activities-

And god, if anyone had told him once he’d be on a damn _PTA_ , he would’ve shot them. And not with rubber bullets. And if they had said he would _enjoy_ it- well, he’d whip out the Batarangs.

“Babe?” he called, stuffing his phone in his pocket and heading for the stairs. He paused, didn’t hear or feel Roy’s music thumping up from his workshop, which meant he wasn’t down there.

That made him begin to lean towards _option two_. He hurried up the stairs, heading down the hallway and slowly pushing open his bedroom door.

“Roy?” he asked, peeking in- before his mouth went slack. The door slipped from his hand, swinging fully open, and Roy grinned at him from where he sat at the edge of the bed.

“Took you long enough to get home,” he mused, glancing Jason over. Jason swallowed, felt his breath rushing out as his eyes raked down Roy once, before moving back up.

“Where,” Jason started, and _dammit_ his voice cracked, “Where did you get that?”

Roy glanced down at himself, sweeping a hand along his torso. “Huh, this? Oh, you know. The internet.” Jason said nothing, felt like he needed to reach out and grip onto the doorframe for support.

_Never_ in his life did he expect to walk into his bedroom and find Roy-fucking-Harper decked out from head to toe as _Wonder Woman_. His legs were bare in those- god, shorts, _panties_ , what the hell were they even? And the damn corset-

How had Diana ever done anything in that outfit again?

“You like it?” Jason could barely manage a nod, and Roy stood up, the heels of his boots loud against the wooden floor of their bedroom as he walked over. They left him taller than Jason now, by about an inch- and glancing _up_ at Roy felt strange. “Good.” Roy reached his hands up, rested his arms on Jason’s shoulders, played his fingertips through Jason’s hair. “So, up for a little fun?”

Jason nodded again, before Roy was even done asking the question. Roy smirked, leaning in and placing a quick peck to Jason’s lips, before he pulled back, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and nearly dragged him across the room. He shoved Jason down onto the bed, got a knee between his thighs as Jason braced himself on his hands, and leaned over him, grasping a handful of hair at the back of his head and tugging. Jason groaned, and Roy leaned in, licked a hot trail up his neck.

“Safe word?” he whispered, and Jason whined.

“ _Robin Hood_.” Roy grinned, tugged so hard on his hair that Jason gasped, before he shoved him down onto his back. He leaned over him, grasped at Jason’s shirt and _tore_ it open, buttons flying off.

And gods be damned, a shirt could be replaced- because in that moment Jason wanted Roy to utterly _destroy_ him. His green eyes were so _alive_ and the smirk on his face read _devil devil devil_ to the point that Jason was hard _already_ , aching in his jeans.

Roy shoved Jason’s shirt aside, rubbing his hands along Jason’s chest, palms sliding over his nipples. He paused to pinch one, got a gasp out of Jason, before he flicked the ring through it.

“You put the rings in,” he mused, and Jason swallowed.

“Yeah. T-this morning.” Curse his stutter but Roy’s eyes were devouring him _whole_ , making him forget how to even speak. “Like them?”

Roy nodded, before he trailed his hands lower, over Jason’s scarred abs. A thumb traced through the fine trail of hair leading into his jeans, before one hand grasped him through the fabric, squeezing. Jason let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling, as Roy chuckled.

“Baby, are you this hard because of _me_?” Jason tried to nod, as Roy popped the button of his jeans open, grasping them and yanking them down. Jason tried to lift his hips slightly, was already panting lightly as they pooled at the juncture of his thighs, and Roy lightly dragged his nails along his hips. Jason could feel them through the cotton of his boxer briefs.

Roy was looking down at him hungrily, and when he grasped Jason’s underwear, tugged them down as well, Jason lifted his head, just to see his pretty mouth open slightly as his cock bobbed free.

Roy licked his lips, dragged a single finger tip up along the underside, before lightly flicking at the head. Jason winced- but the dull ache of it was _nice_ , only made the precum beading at the head flow faster. The redhead clicked his tongue, wrapped his hand around the base and began stroking slowly. Jason moaned, his cheeks tinging pink as he craned his neck to _watch_ , always loved to see Roy touching him.

It didn’t matter that Roy was going slow- the fact that Jason was so hard- coupled with and _because of_ Roy’s damn outfit and how sinfully good he looked in it- was driving him head first towards an orgasm. He could feel the tingling in his balls, the base of his spine- subtle, but building, would burst if Roy kept touching, kept looking at Jason like he was _delicious_.

But Roy _knew_ the buck of Jason’s hips, knew the whines he was giving up- and with a smirk pulled his hand back. “Mmm, that’s enough of that for now.”

Jason let his head fall back. “Babe, I was- I could’ve-”

“I know,” Roy offered, crawling over Jason, letting his boyfriend’s cock brush against his thigh. He leaned down, kissed his neck slowly. “But I’m not ready for you to come just yet.”

Jason closed his eyes, hated when Roy crawled off of him. He lay there for another moment, trying to breathe, to get himself under control- heard Roy rustling around by the pillows. He cracked his eyes open, sitting up slowly, turning his head-

And there was Roy, pulling on a _damn gold rope_. “I might not have her lasso,” Roy offered, “But I can still get us into a bit of trouble with this.”

Jason’s cock _throbbed_ , a heavy bead of precum trickling down his shaft. He stared at the rope, before Roy flicked his eyes off the bed.

“Get up and strip,” he _ordered_ , and Jason nearly jumped to his feet. He struggled to get his shirt off for a second, before tossing it to the floor. He bent over, shoving his jeans and underwear down, and Roy hummed in approval, blatantly staring. “Your ass is a _sin_ , boy wonder.”

Jason shuddered over that.

“Someday you really have to model those little green panties for me.”

And god _damn_ if that didn’t make Jason’s cock even harder. He bit back a whine, stepping away from his clothing, and Roy patted the bed in front of him.

“On your knees facing away from me. Like a good boy.” Jason _listened_ , climbed back up on the bed and stared away from Roy, towards their vanity, the large mirror they had _conveniently_ opposite the bed.

It’d been put to use a good few times.

Roy shifted, reached out and grabbed Jason’s hands, pulling them back behind him. Jason lifted his chin, but in the mirror couldn’t see what Roy was doing- but _knew_ when he felt that rope winding around his arms.

“Too bad I can’t force the truth outta you with this,” Roy mused, tugging it tightly as he worked the first knot in. He was _good_ with knots, Jason knew. Hadn’t expected it, the first time Roy had tied him up. It would’ve taken actual concentration and time to get out of-

It was _exhilarating_ , if he was honest.

“But I bet I can get it out of you anyway.” He gave the rope another tug, made sure the knots would hold, before he leaned back, rummaging under the pillows again. Jason heard the cap of a bottle, a sound he knew probably _too_ well- and his cock gave a heavy twitch over what he knew was coming.

Sure enough, he felt Roy’s fingers, tracing the cleft of his ass, rubbing lube against his hole. He shifted- but Roy refused to push into him. Chuckled instead.

“Tell me something,” he said, nonchalant, and Jason turned, stared at him over his shoulder.

“ _What_?”

“Confess something, and I’ll keep going.” To emphasize his point, Roy applied pressure against his hole with two fingers- not enough to breach, but enough that Jason _wanted_ him to.

Fuck if he didn’t love when Roy was inside him in any way possible.

Jason huffed, before- while glaring, managed, “I don’t know what you want, Harper.”

“Something _good_.” He pushed against, and Jason’s hips bucked, his hands clenching into fists.

“I- I like when you’re inside me,” he offered, and Roy _tsked_.

“Mmm, I know _that_ Jaybird. Better.”

Jason growled. “Fuckin’ hell _Harper_.” Roy reached up then, got his other hand in Jason’s hair and _tugged_ so hard he gasped, his head jerked back. Jason swallowed, could feel Roy breathing against his neck. “O-okay,” he offered, “...I fuck myself and think about you when you’re gone.”

“Still know that,” Roy offered, “but _better_.” He pushed a finger into Jason then, and Jason sighed, as Roy thrust slow and lazy. “ _Keep going_.”

Jason licked his lips. “Sometimes… I… I fuck myself slow and whine, like I’m begging you.” That earned him a second finger, and Jason gasped, eyes falling shut in bliss.

“With your fingers, or do you use that toy I bought you?” There was sin _dripping_ from Roy’s voice, and Jason wished he could feel how hard he was. Roy’s hand and wrist served as a barrier- and all he wanted was to grind his ass back into him, until Roy was giving in and fucking him utterly _senseless_.

Jason swallowed, licked his lips. “Both,” he managed, rocking his hips slightly- all too aware of the bob of his own cock, how it ached, was screaming for _some sort_ of friction. “But… the toy makes me whine _more_.”

Roy cast a glance over at Jason’s nightstand- grinning to himself. He’d bought Jason the vibrator on a complete _whim_ , when he was leaving for a week a while back. Ollie had asked for a hand with a few _issues_ in Star City-

Mostly, Roy went because Dinah _asked_ so nicely, and because Lian liked her and wanted to see her. Jason had stayed behind, and Roy hadn’t really been sure what had gotten into him, but he’d just _done it_ \- had loved the way his boyfriend had stammered and hadn’t exactly known what to say. He always _assumed_ Jason used it, but he hadn’t _discussed it_ -  
Until now.

“Someday, I wanna see you fuck yourself with it,” Roy whispered, curling his fingers, brushing against Jason’s prostate as he licked his neck. “Someday I wanna see you put on a little _show_ for me, boy wonder.”

Jason shivered, nodded- would’ve done just about anything Roy asked, in that moment. Roy grinned, nipped at his neck, before he pushed a third finger into him.

“Did you bit the pillow like a good boy?” Roy asked, and Jason groaned over the stretched, his thighs trembling. He nodded, and Roy turned his lips down to his shoulder, to an old puckered scar from a bullet. “And how hard did you come?”

Jason sucked in a breath. “I-I screamed,” he admitted, as if that was an answer- but Roy accepted it.

“I bet you were such a _mess_. Would’ve been fun to lick you clean. Are you going to be a mess for me, by the time we’re done?” Jason nodded, was panting lightly now as Roy twisted his fingers. Roy grinned, sunk his teeth into Jason’s shoulder, and Jason gave a sharp cry, hips jerking.

“Roy- I need…” he trailed off, licked his lips, was seeing spots in his vision, so damn _close_ it was killing him. “Need you to fuck me.”

“I _am_ Jaybird.” He twisted his fingers against for emphasis.

“Not… like this.” Jason spread his thighs a little more, his cock bobbing with the motion. “Need your cock.”

Roy gave a little groan. “That’s more like it.” He pulled his fingers out, took a moment to study Jason in the mirror- flushed from his cheeks down his neck, almost to his chest- his cock red to match. He had to nearly hurt, had to be so close it was driving him mad.

_Good_.

Roy reached down, tugged his shorts free of the costume’s belt, until he had his cock free. He gave himself a stroke, watched as Jason bit at his own lip, eyes closed- obviously using all his damn willpower to keep from squirming, from _begging_. Roy smirked, let out a shuddering breath, before he grabbed the lube, pouring it over his cock.

He reached out, ran his hands along Jason’s arms, up to his shoulders, enjoyed the feel of scars, of hard muscle beneath tanned skin- before he shoved. Jason’s eyes snapped open and he pitched forward, crashing down onto the bed with a groan. His knees stayed planted firmly, raising his ass up in such a perfectly obscene way that Roy groaned, staring down at him.

“What-” Jason started, his shoulder digging into the bed as he turned slightly, his temple pressed to the blankets. Roy ran his hands over Jason’s ass, gave it a firm squeeze, before he rocked his hips forward,, pulling flesh apart and rubbing the head of his slick cock to Jason’s hole. Jason groaned, tried to push back- but Roy pulled his hips back.

“You look good like this,” Roy offered, easing forward again- very slowly pushing against Jason’s body now, until the head of his cock slipped in. He sighed, inching forward more, so damn slowly it could’ve driven him mad- but it was _worth_ it. Worth the way Jason’s breath hitched, and then he was holding it, trembling. He leaned over Jason once he was fully inside him, grabbed at the golden rope binding his arms with one hand, the other running along his hip, his waist.

Without a word, Roy lifted up, using his hold on the rope as leverage as he pulled back, snapped his hips forward. Jason groaned, was lifting slightly from the bed for a moment, before the thrust forward forced him back down. He spread his thighs more, until they ached, his cock dripping down onto their blanket as his mind spun from the sweet feeling of Roy stretching his body, the way his cock brushed up hard against his prostate with each thrust.

Roy groaned, huffed out, “Your ass is perfection, boy wonder,” and Jason shivered, moaning, the sound ending in a broken whine. “Bet you’ve gotten off to the idea of Wonder Woman saying _that_.”

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, tried to now- and Roy jerked on the rope, straining Jason’s shoulders back.

“Use- your- words,” he groaned out, each word punctuated by a deep, hard thrust.

“Nnnh- yes,” Jason managed, trying to push his ass back to meet Roy’s cock. And truth was, he _had_. Maybe it had been a long time- but he’d crushed so hard, when he was young, and he’d just wanted Diana to tell him he was _pretty_ and touch him in ways he could barely imagine.

“Bet you’d want her to bend you over just like this,” Roy added, tipping his head back, feeling his muscles tightening up. God, Jason’s ass was just _too much_ for him. “Bet she’d get you to scream out every fantasy you ever had about her.”

Jason shuddered, his cock giving a hard throb. “Roy,” he moaned, needy and broken, “Roy- touch me, _please_.” Jason’s body was humming, high and so damn close to release- but he needed that push, needed _something_ against his cock.

Roy only tugged on the ropes again, fucking him harder, _brutal_. Jason shouted, feeling abused, like a goddamn _toy_ -

And loving it.

“Fuckin’- so goddamn,” Roy was groaning out his broken words, “ _sweet_. Could drive a goddess to her knees, Jaybird.” Roy hunched over him, hair falling into his face, over the headband he’d worn for the costume, against his cheeks. Jason whimpered, and Roy tugged on the ropes so hard his shoulders jerked back, muscles screaming, as Roy slammed into him again and stilled, groaning out his name as he came. Jason shivered- swore to god he could _feel_ it.

Roy cursed again, muttering them under his breath as he pushed himself up, let go of the rope around Jason’s arms and pulled back. He slid from his body and Jason shivered, bit back the pathetic whine in his throat because he didn’t want to be _empty_ when he was still so damn _close_ -

Roy reached out with both hands, pulled Jason up until he was on his knees- and shifted to the side, shoving him back, into the pillows. Jason let himself fall, stared up with eyes so dark and blown Roy lost his breath, as his boyfriend spread his legs, rolling his hips.

“Roy _please_ ,” he whined, and Roy settled right between his legs, reached down and shoved two of his fingers into Jason’s wet, waiting body. Jason shuddered, as Roy twisted them, before settling on rubbing his prostate.

“Boy wonder, you’re such a mess,” he nearly cooed, hunching over and lapping his tongue over the head of his cock, collecting some of the precum that was leaking down, leaving Jason’s cock glistening. He shuddered, pushed up, his cock bumping into Roy’s lips. Roy chuckled, pushed against his prostate harder. “It’s okay,” he whispered, glancing up, “I’m going to take care of you, Jaybird. You _earned_ it.”

He opened his mouth, sucked the head of his cock in, and Jason shouted, thrusting up. Roy’s tongue teased the bundle of nerves beneath his head, over and over and _over_ again, while his fingers worked quickly, his other hand grasping at Jason’s shaft, stroking. It was a sudden burst of sensation, everything Jason needed- and he was throwing his head back, screaming himself hoarse, Roy’s name over and over again, as he came. His hips lifted completely off the bed, his cock pulsing over Roy’s tongue, and Roy swallowed, got a second mouthful of cum as he continued to push at Jason’s prostate-

Until his boyfriend was falling back, slack. Roy swallowed again, gave a final rub of his tongue over Jason’s cockhead, before he pulled off, staring up at him as he pulled his wet fingers from his body. Jason was panting, staring up at the ceiling like he might die any second, and heaven was about to open up to him.

Roy leaned forward, kissed his abs gently, then up, below his ribs- higher still, threading his tongue along one nipple ring, and Jason let out a shuddering breath.

“You’re- going to kill me,” he managed, his voice rough. He swallowed, and Roy smirked, pulling off.

“Mmm, but it’d be a damn good death.” Jason didn’t argue the point, and Roy sat back on his heels. “C’mon Jaybird, lift up a little- let’s get that rope off you.” Jason nodded, sitting up carefully, and Roy reached behind him- undid the knots _blind_ and god, that was some sort of strange turn on that had Jason leaning in, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sucking at his warm skin. Roy chuckled, as he pulled the rope of slowly, tossed it aside, and Jason’s arms fell forward-

Wrapped around him and clung tightly, as he nipped at the bruise he’d just left, on Roy’s neck. “That was,” Jason mumbled into his skin, before he nosed at his jaw, “fucking hell Roy. That was amazing.”

“Yeah? Was hoping you’d think so.” Roy shifted, reached for Jason’s hands and slid them down to his hips, before pushing them back, so Jason could grasp at his ass. “So you like the costume?”

“Is that _really_ a question?”

Roy snorted, shaking his head as Jason lifted his- gave his ass a firm squeeze. Roy pushed back against his hands, grinning. “I think next time tho,” he said, “I’m gonna make you come on my boots and lick them clean.”

Jason shuddered, blunt nails digging into Roy’s ass, through the fabric of his shorts.

“Or maybe I’ll just ride you like this. Bet you could imagine-”

“I’m not imagining it’s anyone but you,” Jason said, looking _serious_ for a second. Roy hesitated, before he nodded, leaning in and kissing Jason- and this was rather sweet. “However,” Jason added, his cheeks beginning to tinge pink again, “I am _never_ going to be able to look Diana in the eyes again.”

Roy laughed then, tipped his head back. “Guess you won’t be doing the League any favors then.”

Jason rolled his eyes, and Roy took the opportunity to kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek- before locking his arms up around his neck, leaning into his ear and breathing,

“You can do me a few favors though.” He wriggled his hips, Jason’s hands still on his ass. “After all, Kori said she wouldn’t be bringing Lian back ‘til bedtime. That’s _hours_ , gorgeous.”

Jason’s breath hissed out and he turned, caught his boyfriend’s mouth in a hard kiss- and god, did Jason love that wretched mind of his.

**Author's Note:**

> While this was a WIP I had it saved as "Roy dresses up as WW- or kinky PTA dads" and I just feel that's worth sharing.


End file.
